the_gungan_council_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Lucien Malvern
Appearance Lucien has slightly tanned skin from his time spent traveling beneath various different suns with his former master, and his hair has almost reached his shoulders since then as well. His eyes are not that remarkable, their color being a light blue that one might mistake for grey under the right lighting. Outside of his standard-issued uniforms, Lucien's choice of clothing is noticeably Serrenian, although unobtrusive in his choice of colors. Black pants, a dark-colored jacket with a fine shirt beneath it, and a tactical holster mounted on his thigh allowing for a pistol to be quick-drawn if needed. More often than he prefers wearing his civilian clothes over the Imperial uniforms issued to him later on. His clothing is as much of a statement of his independence as it is a display of Serrenian fashion. Aside from a utility belt with a few items attached to it, Lucien wears a double-shoulder holster beneath his jacket. He utilizes the holsters to conceal both his dagger and lightsaber respectively on the left and right sides of his chest. To all but those perceptive to the finer details of things, the outline of his weapons is feint at best. On occasion he has been known to don the Robes familiarly associated with being a force user. In his case the robes are a mixture of black on grey with a decorative leather belt strapped over the tunic in place of his utility belt. It is typically only worn for ceremonies, and in the past when accompanying his master on force-related duties. Nowadays it's rarity for Lucien to be seen wearing his Jedi garb. History The birth of Lucien Malvern would would mark the third and final grandchild of the dual Regent and Count of Serreno. His birth was as unremarkable as it was unexpected; With his parents having conceived in their later years, that meant that his siblings were already in their adolescence by the time he was born. His childhood would prove mostly uneventful, which in hindsight was the best thing to even happen to him. Lucien was able to make friends with other children, both noble and commoner, and would spend much of his early childhood away from the affairs of his family. It was not until a chance encounter with his grandfather that his life would be steered in another direction. Unbeknownst to both him and his parents, the individual accompanying his grandfather was a former Jedi who had ties with the nobility on the planet. The man would sense the force coursing through Lucien's body, and would convince his grandfather to have a blood test done to confirm his suspicions. The results would come back positive, and for once his grandfather would take interest in his youngest grandchild, but for his own reasons. The former Jedi became a patron of House Malvern, and Lucien would be his pupil from that day forward. The impressionable young pupil would come to know him as Master Jo'ron Maal, and Lucien's hate for the man knew no bounds as he was forced to sever all ties with his friends. He could no longer visit them, nor was he allowed farther than the grounds of his family's estate. The independent spirit inside of him wished to rebel, but his Master was strict in his enforcement of rules upon his student. He scowled and frowned during his studies, and rejected the man's training until finally being forced to pick up a sword and fight. The force had long been dormant within him, but with each passing bout it became evident that the boy did possess something special to him after all. Training would only end when Lucien had exhausted himself, his body covered in cuts and bruises both new and old. Every day he'd add a new future scar to the list, but each bout would be riddled with ever so subtle movements, his mind subconsciously moving his body for him. Small adjustments to his fighting style were picked up by Jo'ron, as well as the increasingly visible grin that remained planted on the boy's face, no matter how one-sided the battles had been. In an ironic twist of fate, the dozens of matches he'd fight against his master were what was needed to finally build their bond. Their bond grew stronger with time, and so did the boy's growing connection with the force. Wanting to temper his abilities to the best that he could, his master decided to take him off world, with his grandfather's approval of course. The two of them would travel clear across the Outer Rim for a time before making their way towards the Core. Lucien met many an alien which were foreign to him back on Serreno, and interactions with those in his master's inner circle brought him around other 'teachers' who specialized where his master did not. His journey took him to ancient Jedi ruins, and even a few which belonged to the Sith. Traditional teaching would consider this a terrible move, but it proved effective at showing Lucien how both sides of the force interacted with each other. His master helped him to seek a perfect equilibrium; to not venerate the force, but to respect it and treat it as any warrior would treat their prized weapon. His own philosophy was loosely based on what he learned from his Master, with the difference being that he rejected the paradigm of the dark and light being inherently evil or good. His emotions became as useful of a tool as a blade, and his resolve only strengthened as he began learning how to use them to amplify his abilities in combat. The culmination of his training would end in the creation of his first lightsaber; a single-bladed hilt that produced a beautiful azure blade. Lucien had accompanied Jo'ron for the better part of a decade by that point, and was fast approaching the age of twenty-three. Final goodbyes were spared, as the two would engage in one last bout before they were to go their own ways. Unsurprisingly it was the apprentice who suffered yet another defeat at the hands of vastly-more experienced combatant. Though he did manage to land a single cut beneath his master's chin before it was all said and done. It was an achievement in its own right, as in the dozens upon dozens of times they had fought he had never managed to draw his master's blood. The trickle down his neck confirmed the hit, which could have been fatal if it were mere centimeters deeper, but there was no time for congratulations as the duel was brought to a close. The battle had been in full view of his family, and unbeknownst to him there were others there too. Imperials and various planetary nobles of high influence had been invited to make a spectacle of the event long before his arrival on world. Lucien would not be joining his brother's side at court --to which he was thankful for -- but instead would be seen off-world once again. Under his grandfather's orders, Lucien was dispatched into the Empire's service as an offering of goodwill on the aspiring Aristocrat's behalf. There were initially doubts which led to his superiors making his life hell at first, but his actions proved him loyal enough once he spilled blood on behalf of the Empire. Of course, his loyalty to both Serreno -- and himself foremost -- remained ingrained within his mind no matter the words his superiors wished to hear. Combat Abilities Lightsaber form(s): - Intermediate - Adept - Master * Form I: Shii-Cho -- Novice * Form II: Makashi -- Novice * Form III: Soresu -- Adept * Form IV: Ataru -- Novice * Form V: Shien/Djem So -- Intermediate * Form VI: Niman -- Intermediate * Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad -- Adept (Vaapad) Force powers -- Adept Level * Control -- Force Concealment -- Force Speed * Sense -- Telepathy -- Force sight -- Farseeing -- Force empathy * Alter -- Telekinesis (includes Force Jump, Force Push and Force Pull) -- Force Barrier -- Force Whirlwind -- Force Shock * Universal -- Battle Precognition -- Force Deflection Posessions & Equipment * Imperial Dress Uniform & Equipment * Civilian Clothes * Lightsaber Crystal, Aqua Blue * DC-15s Sidearm Blaster Notable Posessions & Equipment * Zibirus'jontû -- Sith tongue for "Starlight Bringer", It is a master-crafted vibrodagger of Sith origin. Lucien acquired it after a visit to an untouched tomb on the world of Ziost back during his apprentice days. It remains his weapon of choice in most situations, and possesses a cortosis-weave as a means of dealing with lightsabers. * Eta-2 'Actis' Interceptor-- Her name is 'Midnight', according to the previous owner. Prior to Lucien acquiring the ship, it's previous owners had all been some form of Jedi in the many incarnations they came. Luckily for him, each of it's owners had been meticulous in its care over the many years of its existence. It's seen extensive modifications beneath the hood, including the most recent addition of a miniaturized hyperdrive module to offset the need for an external hyperdrive ring. Even with the extra weight added within its frame, Midnight remains an excellent choice of starfighter for a skilled force-sensitive pilot such as himself. * R4-P Astromech Droid -- It came with Midnight, and has so far proven to be just as reliable as the fighter it's commonly attached to. * Serrenian Cloak -- A Black cloak made out of Serrenian silk with the emblem of House Malvern emblazoned across the back in white. The fur of a Loth-Wolf lines the trimming of the cloak across the length of the shoulders. Category:Characters